


All For The Galaxy

by Renegon_Paragade, sophiespomani



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Big Bang 2019, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Autism, Autistic Neil Josten, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Minor Body Horror, Past Child Abuse, Past Medical Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Speciesism, Stimming, clone, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegon_Paragade/pseuds/Renegon_Paragade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiespomani/pseuds/sophiespomani
Summary: In 2157, Humanity discovered it was not alone in the universe.Thirty years later, they found a peaceful place among dozens of galactic species. But this idyllic future is far from certain. Human colonies are disappearing, and synthetic creatures are wreaking havoc across the galaxy. The leaders of the galaxy are indecisive, refusing to act on so-called rumors and myths. But one ship’s crew has seen these rumors for themselves.And now, the fate of the galaxy rests in their hands(Basically, a Mass Effect AU, with no Reapers)





	1. Bad Luck, Good Deals, and Fair Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally post this! I've been thinking about this idea for about a year and a half now, ever since I saw Nora mention that she played Mass Effect. When it came time to decide what to write for the bb, it just would not leave me alone! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Bela and Niko for running the BB, Ally (kittyfeathersflying) for the wonderful artwork, Gluupor and Gigi (thatonetreetho) for helping me with the plot, and Sapphire for being my Beta! I'm fairly certain I'm the problem child of the BB (considering all the issues I had), so thank you to all of them for helping me out and being patient with me!
> 
> Please know that I have autism and I am writing my experiences through Neil. If you're going to comment to tell me how I'm wrong or whatever, don't. However, if I missed a tag or something is unclear, please let me know.
> 
> Glossary for this chapter:  
Biotics - the ability to manipulate gravity, or people with said ability. Those with biotics were, in most cases, exposed to Element Zero while in the womb.  
Biotic Charge - An attack move where a biotic throws themselves at an enemy at high speeds, using the resulting impact to stun or knock down the enemy.  
Omnitool - A hologram that appears around the user's arm when in use. It works pretty much like a computer/phone

_In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the greatest discovery in human history. The civilizations of the galaxy call it the Mass Effect _

* * *

Neil Josten is smoking in a storage room when the sounds of gunfire and screaming cut through his memories.

He already knew he’d have to leave soon. He’d been with this gang, on this planet, for way too long. He only joined because he was forced; in his grief-stricken haze after his mother had died half a year ago, he had made the stupid mistake of stealing from some drunk mercenaries. They hadn’t taken kindly to the theft, and definitely planned on killing him before they realized he was a skilled hacker with rudimentary biotic ability. The leader “offered” Neil a deal: either he worked for them or he died. Neil chose the only real option, hoping that he would be able to lay low and escape when they grew bored of him. He didn’t count on the mercs being part of the Blue Suns, one of the largest gangs in the galaxy. If he tried to run, they would use their resources to hunt him down just to prove a point. He wasn’t worried about them catching him - Neil’s mother had taught him how to disappear without a trace, and his uncle ran the biggest information network in the galaxy - but he was concerned that news of their manhunt would make it back to-

_No, focus. _

Neil needs to run, now. He drops the cigarette and bolts, his feet automatically taking him down one of his preplanned escape roots and away from the sounds of fighting. He wasn’t sure if his past had caught up to him or if a rival gang had decided to take out the competition, but he wasn’t about to risk his life to find out. He just had to make it down this corridor, around a few corners, and out the door and he’d be free, no one any the wiser; if anyone from the gang survived, they would assume that he was dead and wouldn’t look for him.

Plan A goes to hell as he rounds the first corner and runs straight into Hernandez. The older, taller man only stumbles slightly, instinctively reaching out to steady Neil. Jumping out of reach, Neil only feels slightly guilty at the hurt look that flashes across Hernandez’ face. It isn’t that Neil particularly dislikes Hernandez - in fact, the man is the only person in the whole gang that treated Neil like an actual person rather than a slightly-amusing tool. But Neil has an unfortunate predisposition to dislike older men trying to grab him, even if Hernandez isn’t quite old enough to resemble _him._

“Neil, perfect! I was looking for you. Come on, we’ve got to go!” 

Hernandez doesn’t waste any time, turning on his heel and running down the hall, away from the sound of fighting. Neil hesitates, alarm bells ringing in his head, but he quickly decides to follow along until he has more information. It’s not like he could escape without anyone noticing now.

Hernandez leads him to the upper level, closer to the command room in the center of the base. Neil sighs as the distance between himself and his escape routes grow. They finally enter one of the sleeping quarters. Neil thinks this is the one used by the higher level officers, but he’s not completely sure. He’d never been allowed anywhere near this area.

Hernandez hits the pad next to the door they just came through, making the hololock glow red, before turning to Neil. “Keep quiet and don’t attack unless I do, okay?” Neil nods, used to hiding his confusion - his mother had never explained her orders either. Hernandez holds Neil’s gaze for a few seconds before moving to get behind cover.

Neil uses the time to double check his gear. Unlike most of the mercs, Neil wasn’t given any armor unless he was going on a mission. The baggy canvas pants and jacket he has on cover his scars well, but won’t do shit against mass-accelerated slugs. Thankfully, he still has his shield emitter clipped to his hip. Should that fail, Neil could always make a barrier with his biotics, but he’d rather not be forced to explain how a street rat with no formal training is capable of making a barrier stronger than most soldiers. It’s unlikely that invisibility would be helpful in such a small room with such a narrow exit, but Neil readies his tactical cloak program anyways. As for offensive protection, Neil would have to rely solely on his omnitool. The mercs never trusted him enough to arm him. Which, to be fair, was probably a good idea on their part. 

Just as Neil finishes preparing a few combat programs on his omnitool, armored footsteps start echoing up the hallway. Neil goes completely still, finger hovering above the sensor to activate his tactical cloak. The footsteps approach the door and stop. Neil can feel his heart pounding away, so loud that he wonders if the person on the other side can hear it.

There’s a pause, before an intricate series of knocks hit the door.

Hernandez lets out a loud sigh and releases his tension. He hits the sensor pad and unlocks the door, smiling at whoever is on the other side. “Took you long enough. I was starting to think your age finally caught up to you.”

The other person scoffed. “Oh come on, a couple of mercs will still be nothing even when I’m 80.”

Hernandez chuckles and steps aside, letting the man enter. Neil eyes him up warrily. Hernandez seems to know and trust the guy despite the fact that he just took out the rest of the gang, but that doesn’t mean that Neil will accept him with open arms. The man is both heavily armored and heavily armed, weapons hanging off the magnetic locks on his hard-suit. The insignia on his chest plate proclaims that the man is part of the Systems Alliance Military, which does nothing to settle Neil’s nerves. His face is obscured by a helmet, but Neil already knows who it is. Only one person in the galaxy wears the red N7 stripe with a white fox paw on his shoulder.

“Neil, this is Captain David Wymack of the Alliance Navy, an old friend of mine. David, this is Neil Josten.” Hernandez smiles at Neil, who looks at him with pure confusion. 

“Why is a gang member ‘old friends’ with a war hero?”

Hernandez winces slightly. “Yeah, about that, I’m not actually part of the Suns.” He scratches at his neck, sending Neil a crooked grin. “I’m actually part of Spec-Ops for the Alliance. They sent me here to infiltrate and investigate the rumors of their sentient-beings trafficking. Which, was kind of easy to prove, since they had you held captive and were forcing you to work for them.” 

Neil side-eyes the captain, but can’t see any emotions through his face shield. “Does that mean I’m free to go now? Since I wasn’t doing it willingly?”

Wymack clears his throat, reaching up to remove his helmet. “Well, since we came all this way to meet you, I was hoping you would at least stick around long enough to hear me out.”

Neil’s blood freezes. “You came to see me?”

Wymack nods. “Yep, and I’ve got an offer for you: join my crew.”

“No.” Neil’s reply is instant, barely louder than a whisper. 

“Wait until I finish, you don’t even know what you’re saying no to. You work for me for five years and the Alliance will wipe your record. You get a salary, weapons, armor, a bunk, and three square meals every day. If you need an implant or amps, or need maintenance on existing ones, we will pay for it. If you need protection from anyone, we will provide it.” Neil snorts internally. “It’s a good deal, probably the best you’re going to get.” Wymack recites, apparently used to giving this speech.

To be fair, if Neil was actually who he was pretending to be, it would be the offer of the lifetime. A chance for the street rat to leave the gutter and get a shot at a real life. He wouldn’t have to worry about retribution from the Suns or anyone else who might have it out for him.

But that’s exactly why he can’t accept. He is not Neil Josten. No one can protect him from his father. Not even the full might of the Alliance military can stop Nathan Wesninski from reclaiming his runaway son.

“I-” Neil shakes his head. “I can’t-”

“Kid, I’m not asking if you can. I’m asking if you want to.”

Neil can’t answer that, can’t speak over his mother’s screaming from beyond the grave to _get the hell out of there._

Neil activates his cloak, going invisible to the two men. He sprints out the door and down the hallway. This was a mistake, he’s been here too long, now he even has the military looking for him, he’s a fuck-up, he’s a mistake, stupid, _stupid, Abram you are so stupi-_

Neil’s only warning is a faint rushing of displaced air before a thunderous crack and pain announces someone biotic-charging into him. Neil’s shield shatters as he slams into the wall and slides to the floor. He gasps for air as he looks up into the glowing, dead eyes of a laughing blond.

“Damn it, Minyard. This is why we can’t have nice things,” Captain Wymack calls, voice echoing down the hallway

The blond doesn’t look away from Neil as he responds. “Oh Coach, if he was nice, he wouldn’t be any use to us, would he? Throw some medigel at him and he’ll be good as new.”

Neil coughed as his body recovers from the shock of being charged. His brain seems to get with the program, finally providing him with the name of his attacker.

Andrew Minyard, the Foxes’ deadliest investment, smirks down at him and taps two fingers to his forehead as the biotic glow drains from his eyes. “Better luck next time.”

“Fuck you,” Neil tries to growl, but it comes out a bit winded, a fact that Andrew seems to delight in as his smile grows.

Hernandez, ever the mother hen, rushes to Neil and frets over him, but Neil brushes him off quickly.

“I’m fine, let me go.” Neil started, backing away from them and towards the stairs. “Thanks for the rescue or whatever this is, but I’m leaving now.”

A voice behind him freezes Neil in place. “And where exactly are you going to go?”

Kevin Day should not recognize Neil Josten, not with eight years, a bottle of black hair dye, and a pair of colored contacts between him and Nathaniel, but there was no way, _no fucking way_ that Neil’s luck is this bad.

Slowly, Neil turns and looks up into the green eyes that he had seen in his nightmares enough times to know by heart. 

Kevin, still talking, doesn’t seem to notice his fear. “As near as we can tell, you’re an unregistered biotic with a lot of potential but no training, yet your fighting skills are passable and your hacking is unmatched by anyone this side of the galactic core. You leave, you end up back on the street, maybe you get picked up by another gang, maybe you find a biotic mentor that can teach you how to do party tricks.” He scoffs, clearly showing his opinion of that option. “Or, you come with us, and I’ll teach you how to actually use your implant.”

Neil can’t speak over the rush of relief. Kevin doesn’t recognize him, doesn’t remember exactly what he’s capable of doing with his implant. Neil never thought he’d actually be thankful his luck is so bad, but if this is all just a coincidence then he still has a chance to run. He could go with them until they dock at a different port, one that’s easier to disappear in, and then jump ship. They wouldn’t suspect anything of it, just assume that he lost his nerve and ran off. Kevin wouldn’t think twice about him

“This isn’t a good idea,” Neil finally manages to get out. He hopes if his mom is looking up at him, she’s proud of his resilience.

Wymack cock’s an eyebrow. “So it’s a better idea to die in a gutter somewhere?” 

Neil made a noncommittal noise; it probably would be better to die in a gutter somewhere than to risk his father finding him, but he can’t let Wymack know that.

Wymack snorts. “Alright, objection noted. Now sign the damn datapad so we can get off this overgrown asteroid.”

Never mind, Neil hopes that his mom isn’t watching. If she was, she’d probably come back from the dead just to kill him for how little it took to break his resolve. He grabs the datapad, skims it, and pulls up his omnitool to sign away his life.

* * *

Neil has a love/hate relationship with spaceports. On one hand, they are the fastest and easiest way to get to a different place in the galaxy before anyone could catch up to him, and the security is fairly simple to get around once you know the tricks. On the other, they are often the only way out of a system, making them the ideal place for his father’s men to try to grab him. While the crowds are useful for losing any pursuers, they also make it more difficult to spot them. A spaceport could be both the best and the worst place for a runaway like him.

The sights and sounds of ports has always overwhelmed Neil. Mary used to punish him for it, telling him to get over his stupid sensory issues. He’s genetically perfect, he should be able to handle a little bit of chaos. Neil eventually developed a program for his contacts and translators that dimmed the brighter lights and filtered out background noises, making trips through ports, nightclubs, and cities much easier. Mary would probably have deleted it and beat him for letting his guard down like that, but Neil made sure that she never found out. He’s thankful for the program now, allowing him to focus on his surroundings and new travel partners without shutting down.

This port is no different than the countless others Neil has passed through. Leasure travelers scramble around, rushing to make their ships. People traveling on business pay more attention to their omnitools than where they are going, bumping into people without so much as an acknowledgement. Advertisements flash, reading passerbys’ biometrics and calling out names and titles, hoping to snag the attention of possible consumers. None ever call out for Neil, as his biometrics were never registered, but the same can not be said about those in his party. Most were the common ads aimed at military personnel: weapons, armor, biotic amps, etc. However, Neil notes with some confusion, it seems like every sweets ad they passed called out Andrew’s name. Every time, Kevin shoots a pointed glare at Andrew, who only acknowledges it by laughing.

Wymack leads them to the military docking area, which thankfully has less people. Unsurprisingly, the majority of the ships seem to belong to either the Turians or the Asari - two of the largest militaries in the galaxy alongside humanity - but one ship stands out, causing Neil to stumble to a stop.

The SSV Foxhole SR-1 is a Normandy-class frigate belonging to the Human Systems’ Alliance. As the SR status implies, it is designed to run special reconnaissance missions, with state-of-the-art heat-sinking capabilities allowing it to be practically invisible to sensors and an overcharged drive core making it too fast to catch. 

The ship is perfect, truly.

It’s the crew manning her that is a disaster.

The Foxes, as they have come to be known, are a team of rejects. Made up of talented people from difficult backgrounds, even the military wouldn’t them take due to attitude problems and criminal histories. It didn’t help that most of them had some form of biotic abilities, making the rest of human society ostracize them even without knowing their stories. Yet David Wymack somehow convinced Alliance brass to let him specially contract these castoffs to crew his ship. Most people assume that the Foxhole and her recruiting standards are just a publicity stunt, an attempt by the Alliance to show that they don’t discriminate against biotics in the wake of multiple scandals that claim otherwise.

Neil doesn’t get why the Alliance would waste such a top-of-the-line ship on a publicity stunt.

“Close your mouth.” Neil jumps when Andrew speaks from next to him, not hearing his approach. The blond grins up at him, calculating eyes dancing with forced mirth. “You’ll catch flies.”

Neil glances back at the Foxhole. “She’s a beautiful ship,” he says, voice carefully even.

Andrew waves his hand. “Yes, yes, top of the line and all that. Try living in the tin can for months on end and you’ll get over it. Of course, I doubt you’ll last that long.”

Neil tenses. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Andrew laughs, a hollow sound. “You tell me, rabbit. You’ve got runaway written all over you, and you walk like you’re trying to blend in to the floor. I give you one round of the media circus that follows this crew before you jump ship.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Neil mutters.

“Yes, and I will have to correct that soon, won’t I? You are a mystery, and I don’t allow unknown variables around me and mine, especially not one who reeks of threat as you do. So let’s get this out of the way, shall we?” Andrew leans in close, as if sharing a secret. “I don’t care what sob story you sell the rest of the crew, I won’t believe a liar like you. I will figure out your secrets one way or another, and if it in any way endangers my charges I will happily throw you out the airlock.”

Today really must be the day that Neil’s last brain cell finally gave up, because he finds himself putting on a cocky smile and saying, “Good luck with that.”

Andrew’s eyes flash with surprise at his show of spine, but just as he opens his mouth to reply, their posturing is interrupted.

“Josten! Minyard! get your asses over here,” Wymack calls from the entrance to the Foxhole’s airlock. “Our launch window is coming up and we still have to go through preflight.”

Neil steps away from Andrew and quickly catches up. When he reaches the airlock, he turns back to see Andrew only a few steps closer to the ship, walking over at an excruciatingly slow pace. Neil watches as Kevin grows more and more annoyed, his foot tapping a steady beat. It only seems to egg Andrew on, and the last ten feet take him almost a full minute. Neil is pretty sure Kevin is going to strain something.

When Andrew finally arrives, he stands at attention and salutes Wymack. “Reporting for duty, sir!” he says, just barely keeping the laughter out of his voice.

Wymack just rubs his eyes and sighs in defeat, then cycles the airlock. The group stays still while they’re scanned and decontaminated. As the interior door slides open, a soft chime plays and an electronic woman’s voice comes over the comms. “Logged - The commanding officer is aboard. XO Dobson stands relieved.”

Neil takes a deep breath and follows his new crew aboard.


	2. Broken Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Discussions of Andrew and Neil's pasts (all the canon warnings plus medical mistreatment/abuse of minors), mentions of discrimination against biotics, violence (a fight scene), and body horror.
> 
> Glossary:  
Biotic Implant - a device implanted into a biotic, usually around the base of their neck, that connects the element zero nodes in their body to the nervous system. Implants control how much power the biotic is able to channel at a time, aka how 'hot' the biotic can run. Implants are usually inserted around the age of puberty, and once one is in it is extremely risky to remove or replace it, if it is at all possible to do so.  
Biotic Amp - An amplifier that is connected to the implant in order to increase the amount of power the biotic has naturally, since many biotics do not have enough natural power to make the skill useful for combat. Unlike implants, amplifiers can be removed or replaced as needed. In most places where weapons are not permitted, amps must also be taken out  
Throw - a biotic move that launches the target away from the biotic and into the air. It is often used to set up a biotic combo, with Warp or Charge used to detonate it and cause an explosion  
Warp - a biotic move that creates rapidly shifting gravitational fields at the target's location, basically shredding the target's armor and dealing damage. When used on a target that is still being affected by a Throw, it detonates the biotic combo and causes an explosion.

Life aboard the _Foxhole_ is boringly repetitive. Neil quickly finds himself falling into the established routine of the ship. He trains with the other foxes in the morning, running laps and doing drills in the cargo bay-turned-gym. Afternoons are spent with Kevin and Andrew going through what Nicky refers to as “Biotic Boot Camp”. 

Kevin, for all that Neil hates his methods, is not a bad teacher. While his attitude leaves much to be desired, Neil can feel his control over his biotics growing. Kevin won’t let him even attempt basic throws until the perfectionist deems that Neil has mastered his drills. Neil finds himself literally biting his tongue to keep from telling Kevin where he can shove his ‘constructive’ criticism. 

Despite his threats, Andrew doesn’t even talk to Neil. Wherever he goes, Neil can feel the man’s eyes on him, seemingly waiting for him to prove himself a threat, but otherwise Andrew barely acknowledges his existence. Neil finds himself constantly on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop, but as the days pass without any further incident, Neil, against his better judgement, starts to relax, too busy focusing on the rest of the crew.

The entire ground team sleeps in the same room, separate from the rest of the crew. Apparently the space was supposed to be for escorting important public figures, before the Alliance realized what a bad idea that would be. Instead, the floor above the CIC is used as bunk and lounge for the ground crew. This gives Neil absolutely no escape from the chaos that is the Foxes.

Andrew and his group, which Neil comes to learn means Kevin, Andrew’s twin, and their cousin, mostly keep to themselves, only choosing to interact with the others when the opportunity to insult them arrives. In the first day alone, Neil is warned by every other fox at least once to stay away from them if he knows what’s good for him.

“They’re assholes,” Dan, the head of the ground teams, says. “They only care about themselves and what can benefit them.” 

Allison, the Fox’s requisition officer, just snorts. “The rest would be tolerable if not for the monster, but they’d never go against Andrew. Goddess knows why they follow his psychotic ass.”

“Allison, that’s rude,” Renee chides.

Renee is apparently the peacekeeper on the team, in addition to her official roll as the ship’s weapon master. She’s also the only one who Andrew will interact with besides from his group. Neil doesn’t get her at all. She acts calm and serene, but there’s a darkness about her, a familiarity to the way she handles the weapons, that reminds him too much of Lola for his comfort. None of the others seem to see it, but Neil would bet that Andrew does.

Most of the Foxes confuse Neil. To be fair, Neil never understood people that well to begin with. It was like everyone was following a rulebook that he had never read. His mom hated it, hated that it made hiding even more difficult. Neil had learned quickly how to pretend he understood and go along with whatever everyone else was doing. But none of his experiences with reading people and blending in prepared him for his new life. 

The Foxes are loud and constantly around. Matt, who is in charge of the _Foxhole_’s main gun and is also apparently Dan’s boyfriend, quickly decides to take Neil under his wing, explaining the endless complexities of the Foxes’ interactions. When they aren’t surrounded by the others, he blathers on about Allison and Seth’s complicated, off-again-on-again relationship, and the bets on Andrew and Renee. Normally Neil would be happy to have someone explain everything to him so he doesn’t have to guess, but after a week of being constantly around someone at every waking moment, Neil is overstimulated and ready to throw Matt into the bulkhead to get some time to decompress.

Neil slips away from the gun battery, giving Matt some excuse about using the head. Instead, he ambles through the mess hall, nodding to the crew that greets him but not pausing to give them the chance to talk. He considers going downstairs to the alcove beneath engineering that he had found the day before, but between the humm of the drive core and the voices of the engineers, Neil doesn’t want to deal with all the sensory issues. Instead, he looks to the one room he hasn’t been in yet. According to his map, the room is the starboard observation lounge. The crew mainly hangs around in the port side lounge since it has a bar and poker table. He thinks he can recall Matt mentioning that this lounge was pretty much baren when he was giving Neil a tour. Hopefully no one would bother him in here.

He slips inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. The window on the wall across from him lets in the light of infinite stars and the blue haze of FTL travel, making Neil feel like he’s floating. He slowly steps forward until he can rest his hand on the fiberglass. One would think that living most of his life in space would make Neil used to sights like this, but he’s pretty sure that watching the galaxy pass by would never get old. He rarely saw this while on the run with his mom, usually only saw the inside of the cargo bay where they were hiding. If he was lucky, they were posing as passengers, and he would get to explore the ship a bit more. But windows were a luxury that his mother would never allow them to pay for. Neil soaked in the view now, allowing his body to relax and release the stress of constant interaction.

Neil isn’t sure how long he stands there, staring out into the universe. He loses track of everything around him, the soft humm of the ship, the sounds of people walking down the hallway. All that exists is himself and the stars, at least until quiet movement in a shadowy corner shatters the peace.

Neil whips around, calling up the flashlight on his omnitool. He is greeted with a scowling Andrew Minyard halfway through the motion of standing up from a chair.

“Put that down and relax, rabbit. If I was going to do something, I would have done it ten minutes ago.”

Neil turns off the light as Andrew comes closer to the window, the FTL haze causing his hair to glow a soft blue. He looks different like this, smaller, softer. It hits Neil suddenly that the painful smile that Andrew always wears is missing. Neil doesn’t let himself relax at that; looks are deceiving, and Andrew is dangerous with or without his smile.

“Why were you sitting in the dark watching me like some creep?”

Andrew snorts. It’s a long way from his usual manic laugh. “I was here first, dumbass. It’s not my fault you didn’t notice me.”

He’s right. Neil’s usually more aware than this. Being overstimulated isn’t an excuse, and his mom would hate him for the slipup. But just because Andrew’s right doesn't mean Neil is going to agree with him. Instead, he goes on the attack. “Sorry I didn’t expect you to be brooding in the darkness like some cliche horror vid villain. What, you decided you haven’t been menacing enough today and were laying in wait to scare someone?”

Andrew just waves him off and goes to sit on the couch. “No one ever comes in here.” He tosses a questioning look towards Neil. “Which makes it all the more odd that you did.”

Neil just hums and looks back out the window.

They sit in silence for a while, just existing together. While being around another person isn’t really helping Neil to destress, the quiet and the view of space are enough to balance it out. He zones out again, allowing his brain the time to reset.

When he’s as calm as he can get, Neil turns to Andrew and breaks their silence.

“Look, I know you don’t trust me, and to be fair, I wouldn’t trust me either if our positions were reversed. But we have to exist on this ship together, and I’m tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. So what do I need to do to get you to leave me alone?”

Andrew cocks his head to the side, the only sign that Neil’s directness surprised him. “Making a play at being brave, rabbit? Who knew you had it in you.”

“I’d rather just deal with this and get it out of the way. It’s not exactly like I can run. And anyways, I’m curious. The way the media and the others talk about you doesn’t add up. Consider this an olive branch.”

Andrew hums, pausing to think. Finally, he says, “Let’s play a game, then. Truth for truth. I ask you a question, and you tell me the truth. In return, I will answer a question of yours. Sound fair?”

Neil considers. He can’t tell Andrew everything, of course. Revealing that he is the genetically perfect clone of one of the most inhumane scientists in the galaxy would probably result in Andrew gutting him before he could get the full story out. But the story Neil came up with in the past few days should work well enough if he sprinkles in a few truthful details. “Deal.”

“Perfect, I’ll start. Who are you, really?”

Neil takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Of course Andrew would start with the hardest one. “You’re right, I’m a runaway. My father was a bad man, but he was very powerful. He pissed off the wrong people and got himself and my mother killed. I ran before they could do the same to me. I’ve been running ever since.”

Andrew shakes his head. “I’m not doing this if you aren’t going to tell the truth. A runaway with daddy issues doesn’t explain the way you look at Kevin, or why you have a cerberus grade biotic implant.”

Neil freezes, shocked that Andrew noticed.

“Don’t look so surprised. I know you told Abby some bullshit about the mercs buying it to weaponize you, but even the black market doesn’t sell that version of an L5.”

“Done a lot of research into black market implants, have you?” Neil shoots back.

Andrew, infuriatingly, keeps his detached calm. “It’s not your turn. Now, are you going to answer me, or am I going to have to tell coach you tripped out the airlock?”

Neil snarls but relents. “Fine. You got me. That’s not the full story.” He pauses. If Kevin hasn’t told Andrew about the Nest, Neil didn’t want to share that secret. “How much did Kevin tell you about his childhood?”

“I’m assuming you’re asking if I know about the Nest?”

Neil shudders at the name but nods. “Okay. So my father was a powerful man who worked as a go-between for the group that ran the Nest, Cerberus, and one of the gangs they were working with. This gang, among other things, found children with biotic potential to supply the Nest with. Kidnapping, buying, faking their death, however they could get them, they did. My father would transfer the kids to the nest, and bring the payment back to the gang. Occasionally, he would bring me along to ‘learn the family business’ or something. I would see Kevin and Riko, watch them practice their biotics and be experimented on. Because of my father’s position, when my biotics began to manifest, they implanted me with the amp they had been developing. 

“Over time, my father grew complacent. He started skimming money from both Cerberus and his gang. When the gang found out, they killed him and my mother. They were going to send me to the Nest, but I ran before they could find me. Cerberus has been after me ever since.”

Neil holds his breath as Andrew stares at him, hoping that the story contained enough of the truth to convince him. His father had supported the Nest’s experiments, but not by supplying the children. Instead, he had been the lead scientist, a man so deranged and bloodthirsty that he saw his death count as a badge of honor, a sign of progress. And Neil hadn’t just visited and observed occasionally. He had been one of the most important test subjects, an experiment to see if it was possible to give biotics to a child who was never exposed before. But if Andrew knew all that, he would be too close to knowing who Neil really is, and Nathaniel Wesninski can not afford anyone that level of trust.

Finally, Andrew speaks. “Ask your question.”

Neil tries not to let the shock and relief register on his face. He mentally sorts through the questions he wants to ask, but one seems more pressing at the moment.

“What’s with the mania? Sometimes you seem to be as high as a kite, and others, like now, you’re emotionless. Why?”

“You’ve heard of L2 biotics, yes?” Andrew asks. Neil winces. “Exactly. The L2 implant was supposed to be a major breakthrough, allowing human biotics the ability to spike as high as an Asari commando. The Alliance rushed to implant them in as many biotics as they could, starting with us guinea pigs at the Biotic Acclimation and Temperance Training. Of course, that power comes with a cost. Cases started being reported of L2s being driven insane, developing numerous mental disorders, being crippled by the pain of using their implant, even a few reports of death. Suddenly the Alliance wasn’t so keen on L2s anymore, and left us to deal with the consequences. Some, like Nicky, lost all ability to access their biotics. Others, like Aaron, can do so, but have to deal with debilitating migraines afterwards. I’m lucky, according to the scientists. If I take my meds like a good boy, I can use my biotics without limits or negatives. Of course, they don’t mention that the medication has its own list of side effects.”

Neil takes a moment to process this. “So your meds make you manic?”

“Only when I stress my biotics past a certain point, which I have to do every day for practice with The Great Kevin Day or when on missions to prevent my squad from being killed. See Neil, aren’t I so lucky? Shouldn’t I just be extremely grateful for everything the Alliance has given me?”

Neil feels vaguely sick. “If you hate the Alliance so much, and working for them is doing this to you, then why are you here?”

Andrew shakes his head. “It’s not your turn, but I’m feeling generous. I’ll give you this one for free, since you should already know it. Where else would I go? A biotic, and one of those ‘crazy unstable L2s’ as well. We aren’t human and the rest of society doesn’t like it when we pretend to be. The only options are to work for the military, join a gang, or just do the world a favor and die. I took the one that would be the most beneficial to those I protect.”

Neil is stunned. He already knew that Andrew is serious about his family’s protection, that much is obvious to anyone who has met him. But putting himself into daily mental harm, practically melting his brain just to make their lives easier? Neil couldn’t imagine doing that for anyone. 

The other foxes called Andrew soulless, said that he cared for nothing except himself and his deals. They obviously haven’t realized how little regard Andrew holds for his own wellbeing.

Before Neil can say anything else, Andrew stands, heading towards the door. “I think that’s enough for today, rabbit. Have fun staring at burning balls of gas that probably died centuries ago.” With the gentle swoosh of displaced air, he’s gone, leaving Neil alone with only his thoughts and the stars for company.

* * *

Weeks pass, and Neil is shocked to find that he’s been aboard the _Foxhole_ for almost a month already. With his newfound escape to the starboard lounge, Neil thankfully doesn’t get as overstimulated as the first week again. Sometimes Andrew is there as well, and they trade truths until they grow tired or sit in companionable silence. Other days, when Neil needs to be alone, Andrew will take one look at him and leave without being asked. He should be worried that anyone can read him so well, but Neil is mostly just grateful that he doesn’t have to explain himself. Occasionally, when Andrew has pushed himself too hard during practice, he disappears into XO Dobson's office for hours, leaving Neil to watch the stars alone. Neil is shocked to find that he actually enjoys the man’s company, and misses him on the days when he doesn’t show up. __

_ _Neil learns about Andrew’s life before the Foxhole slowly, of being an orphan bounced from one foster colony to the next, no one wanting to deal with the odd child who could occasionally make things move with his mind. He learns of Andrew’s last foster home, the colony that was supposed to be his permanent residence until it was attacked by Batarian Slavers. Andrew’s voice is emotionless as he tells Neil how he managed to kill his would-be kidnappers by desperately releasing his biotics, and the resulting media storm when his story was released to the public and people realized that he was the twin brother of the nephew of a prominent human politician. He doesn’t even bat an eye as he recalls how he was shipped off to Jump Zero with his new-found brother and cousin to ‘learn to control his dangerous abilities’ in the BAaTT program, how the school used the risk of the students’ powers to excuse blatant abuse and neglect until Aaron finally snapped and killed a guard when he saw him raping Andrew. He only shows anger when talking about Aaron’s punishment, how the Alliance shut down BAaTT and was prepared to throw the cousins to the dogs to cover up their own wrongdoings before Wymack stepped in and offered them a spot on his crew._ _

_ _Andrew refuses to care about the atrocities committed against himself, so Neil grows angry on his behalf. The main abusers are dead or in jail, and Neil can’t go back in time to kill them himself no matter how much he wants to. Instead, Neil reciprocates Andrew’s honesty with his own. Not the whole truth, of course, nothing too incriminating, but enough to feel that their truths are being evenly exchanged. Neil talks about his life on the run, of killing the people after him, of leaving others to die in his place when necessary. He tells Andrew about the places he’s traveled to, the jobs he’s taken for money that left him feeling hollow and broken. It’s not enough, it’s not nearly enough to make up for what Andrew has been through, but Andrew seems to appreciate it nonetheless. _ _

_ _On the days where their demons are too close to the surface to discuss, they trade simple truths, favorite colors and foods, places they want to see. The more Neil learns about Andrew, the more he begins to trust him. This must be why his mother never allowed him to make friends. Their routine becomes so peaceful that Neil is lulled into a false sense of security, almost letting slip details that he cannot afford to share._ _

_ _Of course, the peace was bound to break eventually. Neil shouldn’t be surprised that when it does, it shatters spectacularly._ _

_ _They’re passing through a Mass Relay, jumping to the next star cluster on their patrol route. Neil is on the command deck, since Nicky is supposed to be teaching him how to monitor the comms. Instead, Neil is mostly watching him flirt with his husband, the ship’s pilot._ _

_ _“And we have reached normality,” Erik calls over the intercom once they land the jump._ _

_ _Wymack groans. “That joke got old four tours ago, Klose.”_ _

_ _“Don’t listen to him, babe, I think it’s cute when you quote the classics!”_ _

_ _“Hemmick, stop flirting and pull up the traffic report”_ _

_ _Nicky rolls his eyes but quiets down to tap away at his consol. Within a moment, his tapping trails off and his brows draw together. “It’s blank, Captain. No ships.”_ _

_ _“What do you mean it’s blank? Beckenridge has to at least have shuttles flying around.”_ _

_ _“Not according to the traffic bots.”_ _

__ _“Radar is showing clear space, too,” Dobison cuts in. “No radio chatter from Beckenridge either. According to the readings, we’re the only ones here.”_  
Wymack scratches at his chin. “That can’t be right. Hemmick, hail Beckenridge’s Alliance officer, ask them what the hell is going on. Erik, get us out of the landing zone for the relay, then hold  
position.” 

_ _Everyone holds their breath as Nicky goes back to typing. Only Erik’s soft “clear of LZ” breaks the deafening silence. One minute passes, then another, before Dobison cuts in._ _

_ _“Their colony alert system shows that there was an emergency alarm three hours ago, but it was canceled before a message could be sent through the relay. From what I see, that was the last time any system was active on the planet. Even basic food growing systems are down.”_ _

_ _“This isn’t right,” Wymack mutters before pulling up the shipwide com. “All crew, be alert for possible hostiles. Ground team, gear up. Medical, prepare to aid civilians. Pilot, set course for Beckenridge.”_ _

_ _Wymack turns to Neil. “I know you haven’t had much experience, kid, but go suit up, provide support for ground team two. I don’t know what we’ll find down there but something tells me we should be prepared.”_ _

_ _Neil nods, offering a quick salute before rushing down the ladder to the cargo bay. As he passes each level, people are rushing to their positions, the normally jovial crew intensely focused for once. None of them want to be caught unaware by something that can wipe out an entire colony._ _

_ _The cargo bay is the same, the ground teams throwing on their armor and checking weapons in concentrated silence. Neil rushes to his locker to do the same, only for an arm to whip out and stop him._ _

_ _“The fuck do you think you’re doing, rookie?” Seth practically growls. “You’ve only had like a month of training, no way in hell we’re trusting you in a fight.”_ _

_ _Neil just shrugs, moving around him. “Coach told me to support team 2, said he wants all hands ready just in case. Take it up with him if you’ve got a problem.”_ _

_ _As Neil turns his back to the crew to suit up, the elevator opens, admitting Wymack to the deck. He’s tapping away at his datapad, barely sparing a glance at the crew. “Listen up. We don’t know what’s down there, but I’d rather not be caught with our pants around our ankles. Beckenridge is a typical garden world, with the settlement located near the middle of the largest land mass. Air is breathable and solar radiation is within safe parameters, don’t bother with life support systems. Weather report says to expect clear, daytime skies, so visibility shouldn’t be a problem. As for lifeforms, nothing on the planet is sentient except the colonists. There’s a few poisonous floras, but I shouldn’t have to tell you idiots not to put unknown plants in your mouth, and if you do then you deserve what you get. Fauna-wise, there shouldn’t be any major issues. Nothing is outright hostile to humans. There’s one creature that looks somewhat like an Earth gorilla that’s pretty territorial, but they shouldn’t be near the colony._ _

_ _“The plan is simple: Figure out what the hell happened to the colonists. Be alert, but watch your fire, we don’t need civilian casualties added to the list of grievances the Alliance has with us. Nicky’s running mission ops, make sure you keep in contact with him at all times. Team 2, you’re on point. Sweep and clear the buildings, tell team 1 if you find any colonists. Team 1, follow them through and help survivors back to the ship. If they’re injured, alert medical and protect them until they can be evaced. And questions, comments, concerns?”_ _

_ _“Yeah I’m fucking concerned.” Seth points at Neil. “Why the hell is this green piece of shit on the point team?”_ _

_ _“Because I said so. Last I checked, I’m the CO on this ship, not you. As shitty as it is, Josten has prior experience in the field from his time with the Suns. It will have to be good enough. We don’t exactly have the luxury of being picky.”_ _

_ _Seth doesn’t look happy, but at least he shuts up. Wymack looks at each of them in turn. When he is met with only determined silence, he nods and heads back to the elevator. “Landing in five, be ready.”_ _

_ _The adrenaline rush carries Neil through the pre-battle checks in a haze. He vaguely registers Matt slapping his back and wishing him luck, but doesn’t know if he responds. It feels like seconds before the ship shudders into a landing and Neil follows Kevin, Andrew, Matt, and Seth out the rear hatch. As he takes his first breath of non-recycled air in a month, Neil finally snaps back into awareness._ _

_ _The colony is silent and still. They’ve landed just outside the hub of the settlement, in an area strewn with research tools and data pads. Nothing looks particularly out of place, more so like the scientists had just paused for lunch. Neil slowly sweeps with his gun, but no danger presents itself. _ _

_ _The lack of any response to their landing puts the entire team even more on edge. Kevin signals them forward silently, Andrew and him taking the lead while Neil and Seth watch their peripherals and Matt brings up the rear. They make their way through each building they come across, reporting every breach and clear back to Nicky in voices barely above whispers. Every building is empty, devoid of any sign of recent habitation, but not showing any signs of a struggle. Meals are left out uncovered and cold to the touch. They come across a datapad with a half-finished email written on it, the writer stopping mid word. Children’s toys are left strewn about, dolls and stuffies waiting for kids who aren’t coming back. Neil feels chills run up his spine, but forces himself to keep moving until Kevin finally signals for them to pause._ _

_ _“This isn’t right,” He says, voice just barely audible. “There’s no sign of a fight, so they weren’t raided. They didn’t take credits or valuables, so I doubt they left. It’s as if they just vanished.”_ _

_ _“No shit.” Their surroundings are obviously getting to Seth, making his voice lack the usual bite. “Thank you, oh great Kevin Day, for pointing out what us mere mortals are too stupid to notice.”_ _

_ _Matt shakes his head. “Not the time man.”_ _

_ _Seth just rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s keep going, this place is fucking creepy.”_ _

_ _They move out of the living quarters and cross the road towards the communal areas. Nicky feeds them information on the size and use of the space, but Neil just tunes him out, working to hack the lock while the others watch his back. _ _

_ _After a few seconds of fiddling with the code, the interface lights up green and the doors slide open, allowing something to jump out and tackle Neil to the ground._ _

_ _Neil doesn’t even think, instinct kicking in and activating his biotics. He throws his attacker into the air, where one of the others hits it with a warp and sends it flying back into the room with an unholy screech. Neil stands up and stares in horror at the sight before him._ _

_ _The room is large, obviously meant to house the entire colony if necessary. Couches and tables are tossed about the room, broken and flipped on their sides. In the middle, five giant, mechanical spikes reach for the shattered skylight, each with a body impaled upon it. A sixth spike has been retracted closer to the ground and is devoid of a victim. _ _

_ _The creature that attacked Neil gets back up, shaking off the biotic combo like it’s nothing. It looks like it may have once been a human, its body seeming to be the right size and shape. But no living human has skin the color of stone, or the blue glow of cybernetics visible where the skin has rotted away._ _

_ _No human could make that _sound_._ _

_ _“Oh, what the fuck,” Matt mutters. Neil is inclined to agree._ _

_ _To the watching Foxes horror, the rest of the spikes begin to retract, bringing their victims down towards the ground. The bodies begin to move, wiggling themselves off their perches and shambling to their feet. As one, they turn their glowing eyes towards the doorway and scream._ _

_ _Andrew is the first to react, charging into the five newborn monsters with a thunderous crack. The rest of the team follows suit, drawing weapons and throwing up shields as the creatures rush towards them with clawed hands outstretched. They shoot most of them down before they get too close, but one launches itself at Seth, latching on and trying to bite him through his helmet. Matt grabs the thing by the neck, yanking it off of the swearing man and slamming it into the ground, using his biotics to add to the impact. The blue glow dies out as the creature goes still._ _

_ _For a moment after the battle, no one moves. The only sounds are the pants of the Foxes and the hiss of cooling weapons. Finally, Andrew laughs, shattering the moment._ _

_ _“Good news, Kevin! I think I’ve figured out what happened to the colonists!” He kicks the one closest to him, revealing a dog tag hanging from its neck. “Bet this one was the Alliance officer.”_ _

_ _Matt rushes outside, where Neil can hear him retching. Seth looks green as well, but manages to keep it together._ _

_ _“What the hell is going on!?” Wymack growls through the comms, having apparently taken over for Nicky._ _

_ _“I,” Kevin starts, before pausing and just shaking his head. “I don’t know.”_ _

_ _“What do you mean you don’t know? Why were you shooting?”_ _

_ _“Something attacked us. It looks like,” Kevin stops and shudders. “It looks like something reanimated the corpses of the colonists.”_ _

_ _“The fuck does that mean?”_ _

_ _Andrew laughs again. “Zombies, coach! Haven’t you watched the old vids? The dead rise again and seek revenge against the living!”_ _

_ _“Can someone who isn’t running hot explain?”_ _

_ _“We don’t know,” Neil finds himself saying. “There’s these spikes that the bodies were on, and when we got close they woke up and attacked. They look like they’re made completely of cybernetics, but there’s evidence that they were colonists at some point.”_ _

_ _“We need to keep going, Captain,” Kevin cuts in. “There might be colonists left. Tell team two to watch themselves.”_ _

_ _Wymack just sighs. “Be careful, we don’t know what these things can do.” _ _

_ _Kevin distractedly nods and motions for the group to continue. _ _

_ _The rest of the communal space and science labs are quiet, but are more destroyed than the living quarters. There's scorch marks on the walls from weapon blasts and makeshift barricades constructed around doorways. Yet there are no bodies, colonist or otherwise. There aren’t even blood splatters. _ _

_ _They finally make it to the last structure in the colony, a storage area near the shuttle docks. Neil is about to write this place off as empty as well before he spots a shadow move behind a box._ _

_ _Quietly, he signals the box to the rest of the squad. While they watch with weapons trained, Neil sneaks around, careful to not alert the person until he whips around the corner with his pistol trained on their head._ _

_ _The man startles and falls out of his hiding place onto his ass. He quickly scrambles away when he sees the rest of the squad, snarling at them._ _

_ _“Fuck you, you won’t fucking take me, I’ll fucking kill you.”_ _

_ _Kevin signals for the squad to lower their weapons, seeing the man’s colonist uniform. Matt and Seth, with some hesitation, point their guns to the floor, but Andrew ignores the order completely._ _

_ _“My name is Kevin Day, and we are from the Alliance vessel _Foxhole_. We came to check on the colony after we didn’t receive a response to our hails. Whoever attacked this place, we aren’t with them.”_ _

_ _“Like fuck you aren’t,” The man spits. “Everyone knows you and that rat faced bastard are attached at the hip. You had to be involved.”_ _

_ _Kevin makes a noise of confusion, but Andrew seems to catch on quicker. “You’re saying Riko Moriyama, SpecTRe-in-training, golden boy of the counsel, did this?”_ _

_ _“Him and his fucking uncle and a bunch of troups bearing his raven, yeah.” The man shifts slightly, looking less sure of himself. “You didn’t know, you really aren’t with them?”_ _

_ _Matt steps forward, offering the man a hand up. “No, we got here about an hour ago. We’ve been sweeping the place for any survivors.”_ _

_ _The man scrunches his face. “You probably won’t find many of those. The Ravens were thorough. Grabbed everyone they could and herded them onto that other ship like cows to slaughter.”_ _

_ _“So how the fuck are you here?” Seth growls, eyes narrowed._ _

_ _The man scratches at his neck, looking sheepish. “I was… I was taking a nap. Shifts are long, you know? These boxes never go anywhere, and if you climb inside you can catch some sleep without the foreman spotting you. I woke up to shouting and gunfire, and when they checked in here, I got back in the box and hid.”_ _

_ _“So you survived the massacre of your colony because you were lazy?!” Kevin asks, incredulous._ _

_ _The man narrows his eyes and stands straighter. “I survived. No one else did. Guess being lazy paid off.”_ _

_ _Neil steps in before Kevin can respond to that. “It doesn’t matter. What’s important is that we know what happened here and have a witness to prove it. Whether you like how he survived or not, he did and now he’s useful to us. Get over it.”_ _

_ _“Speaking from experience, rabbit?” Andrew quips. Neil doesn’t bother with a response, knowing Andrew is just digging for one._ _

_ _Kevin scowls, but at least he moves on. “Come on, let’s get him back to the ship and figure out where the fuck we go from here.”_ _

_ _ Neil couldn’t agree more. As they walk back to the ship, the sun begins to set over the ghost colony, turning the sky a brilliant, blood red._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need anything defined, or I missed a tag, please let me know.


End file.
